Midnight Shadow
by Autumn I Love People
Summary: Tanya Midnight Wilson is a young girl who cares for none but her mother. After her mother's death she is sent to Equestria. How will she cope? Why is life so complicated? And won't anyone stop staring at her?
1. Prolouge

*Anything recongnisable in this fanfiction is the property of Hasbro*

The front door of apartment 33 flew open, and in came a young girl.

"Mom!" She shouted. "Mom!"

She dropped her backpack onto the sofa. *She's probably asleep.*

She hurried to her mother's bedroom. "Mom?" No one was there. She returned to the front door. On it was tapped a small note. She pulled it off:

*Midnight*

*By the time you read this, I will be gone. I want you to know that I will always love you, and I want you to never forget it.*

*My will is in the closet on the second shelf, find Charles Blake and request that he execute it.*

*Love*

*Mom.*

She stared at the letter at the letter for what seemed like hours upon hours.

"Mom?" She whispered, blinking a tear away. Even if she was alone, she had to stay strong.

Finally she said: "I don't want to live in this world anymore."

The room seemed to grow dim, when lightening seemed to strike her.

"What in the-"

"As you wish." A voice whispered.

Midnight let a scream a of terror escape her until her mind clouded over and she slumped to the floor.


	2. 1: Princess Celestia

*A thank you to James Birdsong for his helpful advice. I am so happy you like it! 3*

*Note:the telekinesis mentioned in the fanfic is done mentally, not magically.*

I stood and yawned.

*Where am I?* I wondered, looking around. I appeared to be in a dim chamber with crumbling stone walls.

"It's awake." I heard a clear voice say.

There was a clicking sound and what appeared to be a two royal guards from my little pony entered.

*This is probably just some bizzare dream.* I told myself, eying them carefully.

"Come with us." One of them said.

I followed them without a word out of the chamber and down a fancy hallway with a purple carpet and gold torches on the walls.

We approched a huge golden gate, which swung open immediately, revealing a huge white alicorn with huge wings and a long horn. Her hair floated behind her like a colorful cloud, or cotton candy.

*Princess Celestia!? Okay, this is definitely a dream.*

"We have brought, um, it."

"Very well," Celestia studied me carefully. "It doesn't look very dangerous."

I held back A sharp comment, that included that I was no "it" and that I could hear them.

"But surely, Your Highness-"

"If my information is correct, it is quite young."

I cleared my throat.

She glanced back to me. "Can you talk?"

I held back an annoyed reply and I said simply: "Yes."

Celestia and her guards looked surprised.

"And what is your name?"

"Tanya Midnight Wilson." I told her icily, trying to show that I was not afraid of her or her guards.

"And what brought you to Cantrolot?"

"I don't know."

The royal guard next to me snorted.

"And, I am assuming you are quite young?"

"School age still."

Celestia nodded, seeming lost in thought.

"And your family? Do you have any relatives in Equestria?"

"My family is dead." I replied, holding back tears as I thought of my mother. I instinctively wrapped my hand around the little heart charm on my necklace.

"Oh dear," Celestia muttered. "Perhaps you could stay with my student, Twilight Sparkle." She telekincally drew towards her a scroll, a feather and ink. She wrote for a few moments before bringing it disappeared with a flash.

Almost immediately a scroll almost identical to it appeared.

Celestia read it silently before announcing: "Twilight Sparkle is willing. Royal guard Starspear will accompany Tanya. Please inform Starspear and escort the two to the train station."

We left her presence as soon as she was done.

I waited with Royal guard Arrowhead while Royal guard Gold Shield sent for Starspear.

Several minutes snaked by as we waited. After a while Gold Shield returned with Starspear.

Starspear did a good job hiding her shock upon seeing me.

"Hello."

Starspear stared at me warily and replied: "Hello."

Arrowhead and Gold Shield left.

Starspear nodded to me and began walking.

I followed her silently to the train station, ignoring the stares in our direction. We got onto the train rather quickly and we left Cantrolot with a puff of smoke.


	3. Chapter 2: Luna's Return

_A thank you_ _to Mariah for reviewing_ _and_ _to hannah.kaho_ _for following!_

And as a reply to Mariah's questions:

*I was thinking that Tanya's Mother would have died from some internal problem. However, she hadn't committed suicide.

*I plan for Tanya to remain a human

*I do not plan for Tanya to have any magic, although I am considering a few _unique non magic abilities._

On the train Starspear and I had little, if any, conversation. Every thirty seconds I shifted nervously.

I focused my attention on the window.

Outside the world was quiet, lush meadows and seemingly endless green fields passed quickly. Finally the train pulled to a stop.

"This is our stop." Starspear informed me.

The two of us rose and left the train.

I followed Starspear through Ponyville. The place was lively with several ponies on it's dirt paths, walking in twos, threes and more, cheerfully talking about life and so forth.

After a short time, we stopped at a house tree. Starspear went up to the door and knocked.

A small green and purple bird with a party hat on his head opened the door.

"Uh, you'd like to talk to Twilight, right? Uh, I'll just, um, go get her! Yeah. Um." He stuttered before hurrying off.

After a couple minutes Twilight came to the door. She smiled.

"You're here." She directed her words to Starspear. "You're welcome to stay with me, if you'd like."

Starspear shook her head. "It's practically time for the Summer Sun Celebration, and after that, I'm going straight back to Cantrolot. Thank you for your generosity." And with that she left.

"If you want, you can go celebrate with them..." Twilight trailed off.

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind."

She nodded. "If you want you can come to my room."

"Okay, thank you." I followed her silently, luckily for me, we went unnoticed.

We entered a dark room, it's walls lined with books. There was a bunk bed next to the window.

"You can sleep here." Twilight told me gesturing to the lower bed. "Although technically you're not supposed to sleep tonight, because of the Sumner Sun Celebration."

"Well, I'm no big fan."

Her violet eyes flashed over to me in surprise. "Why not?"

"The Summer Sun Celebration is pretty much a huge party celebrating the banishment of Princess Luna to the moon."

"Are you referring to Nightmare Moon?" Twilight asked, unable to keep the excitement out of her voice.

I nodded. "It angers me that Celestia doesn't have more compation for her sister." I finished.

Twilight nodded. "Do you anything about Nightmare Moon?"

"Yes." I paused. "I think you might have a run in with her."

Twilight gazed at me thoughtfully. "I think we should go to the Sumner Sun Celebration now."

She called Spike and we went to the place where the Summer Sun Celebration was being held.

I tried to stay low profile as Twilight chose a spot to stand.

I watched Mayor Mare give a loud speak before declaring:

"Princess Celestia!"

Her words were followed by a bird fanfare and Rarity pulled open a red curtain.

"She's gone!" Rarity and I gasped simultaneously. I bit my tongue to prevent myself from having a fit of laughter. I was thoroughly enjoying the replay of a my little pony episode, except in real life.

It seemed that several black and blue smoke bombs went off on stage. A majestic dark blue alicorn in armor stepped through the smoke and faced the frightened crowd.

"Do any of you know who I am?"


End file.
